warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Sunkit
Sunkit is a dark ginger she-cat with one white paw and green eyes. She looks exactly like her aunt, Squirrelflight. Appearances Warning, pretty much the whole story below! Sunny Skies and Mottled Clouds Sunkit is the main character of Sunny Skies and Mottled Clouds. The prologue starts off with Leafpool and Squirrelflight in the old Twoleg den on ThunderClan territory. Leafpool has just kitted four kits, and they are resting there until Leafpool is strong enough to get back to camp. They are naming the kits the three kits from the actual books, Hollykit(leaf), Lionkit(blaze) and Jaykit(feather). the last kit is named Sunkit. The wind dies down, and they could hear Twolegs coming. They each take two kits and run for it, but, on the border of the forest, Leafpool trips, unknowingly dropping Sunkit. the Twoleg, later defined at Bethany, picks up Sunkit and takes her home as a Kittypet. Sunkit lives with Bethany, but seems to always be thinking that she was meant for more than a Kittypet. One day, she is out in the garden when she meets Tinyclaw, a member of the Rogueclaws. Tinyclaw, Pine, Trout and Soul, a patrol of Rogueclaws, kidnapp Sunkit and take her back to the Rogueclaws. Once she gets there, she meets the queens who take care of the kidnapped kits, and especcially one queen, Coo. She also meets Duck, who was also kidnapped . They go to sleep that night in the same nest, cared for by Coo. Right before they go to sleep, Coo tells them about something called the 'Clawing'. When they wake up, they sheparded into the darkness of the main alleyway again. They are going to whatever the 'Clawing' is. They then meet three vicous cats- the leader of the Rogueclaws, [[|Mottlecloud|Bloodspiller]], second in command of the Rogueclaws, Shatter, and Tiger, a minor character yet vicous cat. Sunkit, proving her bravery, pads right up to Bloodspiller, most feared, and asks what the Clawing is. Instead of punishing her, Bloodspiller explains that the Clawing is a ceremony for the Rogueclaws. This reaction was the first clue that Bloodspiller had an attachment to this kit. After winning is fight again Bloodspiller, Sunkit becomes a Slayer. Everything is as vicous as ever until they go on a mission to kill some Kittypets. Sunkit smells Catnip and remarks that she loved the smell. Bloodspiller reacts in a strange way to this, and Sunkit reflects that he has always bene nice to her. When they are fighting the Kittypets, Sunkit refuses to kill a cat. Pine calls her a disobeyer and tries to kill her, but Bloodspilelr stops him, saying, "Any cat who dares to hurt this she-cat will die!” The next night, Sunkit recives a dream from StarClan. they tell her about how she had been dropped and taken to Bethany's house by a cat whom was probably Leopardstar, then is showed a scene from Bloodspiller's past. Bloodspiller, or Mottlecloud as he had been calle dback then, had a mate. He was fussing over her when the Rogueclaws suddenly attacked and tried to take his mate away. He sacrafices himself to the Rogueclaw so they will never hurt his clan or his mate. The next night, Sunkit, Duck and Soul are sneaking away with the kits stolen from the Nursery. coo joins them with more kits,a nd soon they make it to RiverClan to seek out a hoem for the kits and Bloodspiller's old mate, Sunnyskies. They find her after talking with the leader, Mistystar, and venture back ot the Rogueclaws. Upon their return Bloodspiller yells at Sunkit for missing the raid sceduled for that day. Sunkit tells him of a plan for him to go back to RiverClan and to disband the Rogueclaws. The only cats whom remember the agreement were Scyte and Shatter, so they had to get rid of them. On their way there, Bloodspiller tells Sunkit that the reason he was always so nice to her was because she reminded him of Sunnyskies. Once they get to where Bloodspiller had sent Scythe and Shatter, they started to fight them. Sunkit proves stronger than she seems during the battle, another connection with Sunnyskies. They make sure to make a lot of noise and the Twolegs call animal control, like they had planned. When the Animal Control truck came, they ran and Scythe and Shatter got caught. When they return, the rogueclaw disbanded and they returned to RiverClan. In the Epilogue, Sunkit is offered a position in RiverClan. She says that she need sto check something, then travels to ThunderClan to see her mother and siblings. She watches them in them form above on the cliff over the camp, then decides she doesn't belong there. In the end, she goes home to Bethany and says that she has completed her destiny. Category:Character Pages Category:Characters Category:Rowanfall's Character